guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Natural Temper
Hell, who neads leadership anyway? With the +33% gain, you can maintain this as a primary warrior. And it isn't even a stance. --Ineluki 13:29, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Let me run a bit of math for you. With or without Natural Temper active you need 3 attacks(4 sec with sword or axe which is exactly duration of this with 0 leadership) to charge 3 adrenaline. Thus you reactivate this skill every 3 hits. Activating the skill decreases other skills' adrenaline pool by 1. And 1 adrenaline is exactly how much bonus (3 x 33%) you've gained in those 3 hits. So if you keep activating this, you are just breaking even as the 1 adrenaline drain on all skills eats up all your gain. --Spura 19:17, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Here's some more math, you don't need to use it every 3 strikes -.-, it lasts 8+ seconds usually (Not a fifty five 03:37, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :Not with 0 leadership as Ineluki planned. --Spura 04:52, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah warrior primary missed that part. Yeah its kinda useless at 0 leadership :(. (Not a fifty five 10:21, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :::You forgot about barrage. See: Battery Discharge Sir On The Edge 17:57, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::Unless you were using energy skills to charge adrenaline? Or AE skills, hundred blades/Cyclone Axe/Triple Chop/AE Hammer skill. Then at least three enemies would give you a return of 1+ charge of adrenaline. Waywrong Removed the note about using with other IAS since it's capped at 33%. Skakid9090 20:56, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Umm, this isn't an IAS. This increases adrenaline gain. An IAS means more attacks, thus more adrenaline. This skill can be used with an IAS like Frenzy to attack more often, and gain more adrenaline when attacking. Restoring the note. - Krowman 21:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Oopsies =) - Skakid9090 23:11, 25 February 2007 (CST) Well 3 X 33% = 99%, which makes it kinda useless, cos even with it on, it won't charge GTFE in 3 hits.--193.95.195.34 06:11, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Non-paragon primaries This lasts 4s with a non-paragon primary. Assuming it's a warrior with a sword or axe and no IAS, you'll get exactly three swings in that time period for 4 strikes of adrenaline. If you consider that it'll cost you one strike from all your other skills to put temper up again, you're netting 3, which is exactly what you'd have without using temper in the first place. If you bring a 33% IAS, you swing about 4.5 times in 4s. With temper, your net gain is half a strike of adrenaline after you cut out the cost. It's something, but a furious mod will net you +20% (for 4.5 strikes, that's +0.9). --Fyren 15:29, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Not to mention that it won't work under Mending for Wammos. :) (T/ ) 15:32, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::This skill can be nicely comboed on bonder monks using Balthazar's Spirit an some adrenal skills or shouts (Watch Yourselves/Song of concentration, etc...) :::And... how exactly would that work with the enchantment Balthazar's Spirit and this skill, which doesn't work while enchanted? --Gimmethegepgun 20:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::My bad, I understood it the wrong way around :P 85.168.232.8 05:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Understanding things the wrong way around? Lost-Blue 21:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ----- Skill Location You can take this skill at Kodash Bazar with baram as well. Needs a buff For Great Justice gives you 44% more adrenaline on average and works regardless of enchantments. Natural Temper gives you 33% more minus the strike you need to activate it. FGJ can be buffed with enduring harmony and profits a lot from morale boosts. The only points against FGJ are the cost of 5 energy (trivial for any decent para) and the fact that you need /W. Granted, a Para not having that may use Natural Temper, but overall it's just too bad in comparison. A.Saturnus 13:37, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :This skill exists in pvp. While FGJ does not.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:23, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Recent nerf was recent. (well, fairly) (T/ ) 09:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Still, the unenchanted clause is a downer, tbh. If it does get buffed too much, though, Aggressive Refrain+Focused Anger will give way to this+Soldier's Fury (+ a maintainable Shout). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:09, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hammertime build redux? :C Main problem with this skill is that not being able to use enchantments is too big of a drawback for any serious PvP, as well as any high-end PvE. I think what it should do, is be more like Vapor Blade - it should have some effect, but only work at full power when not enchanted. (T/ ) 12:22, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Where have I seen this icon before Oh. Yes. That's right. At least they rotated it slightly between uses. -- AudreyChandler 04:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC)